


LET'S KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL (2)

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Dinner date, in which Kurt pitches his offer to NatashaZapata to join the FBI





	LET'S KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL (2)

Kurt Weller invites Tasha Zapata to dinner in a bid to recruit her from NYPD to  
the FBI. A Contact at One Police Plaza alerts him that the young Detective is under  
serious duress from the brass, and is seriously considering leaving law enforcement.  
The contact feels that she's too gifted an investigator for that to happen, and calls  
Kurt. Weller then contacts Tasha and sets up a meeting at a nice eatery in mid-town.

Kurt is so thrilled that the Latina beauty agrees to join the Bureau that he's grinning like the  
cat who got into the cream. "Welcome aboard Detective! Here's the contact information, and the  
location of our office. I'll notify HR first thing in the morning to expect you; it will take most  
of the day to process-in, and so the earlier you can get there, the better...the entire process takes  
about two weeks to get approval. Are you good with that?

Zapata is also ecstatic. Her situation at NYPD has become unbearable, and this new opportunity is  
a god-send. And then a possible cloud on the horizon:

Weller says, "Now that business is out of the way, I gotta say this: you are a gorgeous, sexy woman, and I'd  
love to see you socially, before your start date at the Bureau. As the Assistant Director, it would be out of the  
question, of course, any time after that."

"Mr Weller (_KURT, he says_-Kurt, she amends,) "I'm involved with someone (she actually IS NOT-  
dating people on the job has always turned out disasterously for her)...under different circumstances..."

"Please, don't apologize. This will in no way affect my offer. I'm gonna get going, unless you have any questions."  
(He signals for their waitstaff.)

Relieved, Tasha says, "No, I'm just anxious to get started. Thank you again for this opportunity."


End file.
